


God help the outcasts - A solider's prayer

by FairyAscending



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: At least in a great part of the public eye, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, Ishval Massacre, Misplaced Sympathy, Religious Themes, Seriously I'm going to hell for this, Side work of another project, Song Lyrics, Song Parody (I guess...), Song rewrite, god help the outcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAscending/pseuds/FairyAscending
Summary: THIS IS A SIDEWORK OF ANOTHER PROJECT, WHICH IS YET TO BE WRITTEN.This is basically a young female solider of Amestris praying for the Ishbal veterans to find salvation...





	God help the outcasts - A solider's prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it is me again and I certainly do not know what possesed me to do this...maybe I just wanna secure myself a spot in the hell, which I do not even remotely believe exists *laughs nervously*...maybe I have some yet unknown mental illness, maybe I have a weird moral code but then again maybe I'm just damaged by works like Fairy Tail, Shugo Chara or Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne...well...here we go.

_It really was no surprise that she was the first one in the makeshift church of the over-heated border base. The young woman always the first one to get up and arrive there for prayer. Even though it was just a makeshift church with a hastily thrown together altar and rows of plastic chairs you could buy in any camping shop, she deemed it to be as much of a serene and sacred place as any church. As long as one felt close to god, it didn't matter which kind of building was used for prayer and so many of her comrades agreed with her on this...it gave them comfort and let them sense the lords love, before they went of to tackle another dangerous day of securing the border, where more men and women would be send home in bodybags than the maiden wanted to count._

_"Excuse me for barging in like that."_

_This apology would look unnecessary to outsiders, since she was the only one in there, but it kinda seemed respectful to her. As she wordlessly walked down the aisle, her hair red hair glowed in the morning sun, being to oddly reminiscant of fire and a flag of war at the same time. At least that was how her old friend from the academy had put it. Her hand went for her throat as she reached the altar and thus she retrieved her rosary from underneath her shirt. She was really devoted to her faith and when she was on combat missions, she wouldn't even take off her rosary for sleep. For a moment she looked at the small cross, before she enclosed it with both of her hands. She needed to get started. Soon it would be breakfast time. The prayers of the soliders were mostly short...prayers for good luck and health on the battlefield for example. For themselves, for their comrades. Her prayer was different though: It was neither for herself or her comrades...well...the latter was not entirely true, since she just would not pray for the people in this base. This morning she would pray wholeheartedly for other comrades, whom she mostly did not even know personally, with few exceptions. Those soliders who took part in what was called the Ishbal Civil War...at least officially, but it had more likely been a massacre. The redhead herself had not been there, since this had happened before she had enlisted, but her friend had brought her enough stories about that to fill a library with them. Stories about the deeds and what this had done to the soliders. The maiden had witnessed it herself...from soliders flinching at loud and sudden noises all the way to soliders who had their hands around an innocents neck after waking up from nightmares about the war. The compassion she had felt for those men and women had almost overwhelmed her...had it been wrong to feel this way? Had it been wrong to give them her compassion, when she should've wept for thousands of dead Ishbalans? Maybe. Still...it did not matter to her. She had just made her countrymen, comrades and friends a bigger priority and she wasn't feeling bad about it the slightest bit. She had even said that Ishbal could recover, but the families and friends of those men and women would never be able to recover from their losses and it wouldn't bring those dead Ishbalans back either way. One of her former squadmates had even said that it was only human to feel that way...wishing for friends and family to be alright rather than weep for people you did not even know._

_Was that enough of a reason for god to deny her pleas? Maybe, but on the other hand...weren't those veterans the children of god too? All she could do was put her trust in him. That was her conclusion as she looked at the cross hanging above the makeshift altar. It wasn't an ordinary prayer what she gave...it ended up being more of a song than a prayer._

_Heh...she was really starting to act more like a nun than a solider. It was almost hilarious._

 

**_I don't know if you can hear me_ **

**_Or if you're even there_ **

**_I don't think you'd even listen_ **

**_To a soliders prayer_ **

**_I know I stand with the outcasts_ **

**_Shouldn't speak like that to you_ **

**_Still I linger here and wonder_ **

**_Were you once an outcast too?_ **

 

**_God help the outcasts_ **

**_With tears on their face_ **

**_Show them the mercy_ **

**_They deny themselves_ **

**_God help my comrades_ **

**_I ask for that still_ **

**_Please help those soliders_ **

**_Or no one else will_ **

 

_A sad smile crossed the redheads features as she thought of her friends tales again. She was filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling that wasn't just from the sun...seriously had Central Command NEVER heard of air conditioning? Still the young woman liked how this had turned out...it really had been lenghthy, compared to the other people who prayed for themselves. She could almost hear their words resonating through the room._

 

**_I ask for luck_ **

**_I ask for fame_ **

**_I ask for glory to shine on my name_ **

**_I ask for love I can posess_ **

**_I ask for god and his angels to bless me_ **

 

_The redheaded solidergirl knew that she was the only one in here, but somehow still felt the need to counter those words._

**_I ask for nothing_ **

**_I can get by_ **

**_There're guys in the army_ **

**_Less lucky than I_ **

**_Please help those people_ **

**_Tormented, distraught_ **

**_Aren't they also_ **

**_The children of god_ **

**_God help the Outcasts_ **

**_Children of god_ **

 

_Only after she had sung the last sentence she let go of her rosary and tucked it back under her shirt. She had finished up just in time to get breakfast in peace, before it was back to digging trenches again. As she left the makeshift church of the base, she uttered one last sentence, as if her old friend, who really was to blame when it came to her thinking the way she did, were right next to her._

_"Ya know...you might be an alchemist and do not believe in god, but some backup never hurts. Dontcha think?"_

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of that. Yeah...makeshift churches are a thing in most millitary buildings of my country, including bases. I'm experimenting with different types of personality and this was one of my results...heck if this lady were ever to meet the Elric brothers and discuss the massacre in Ishbal, they'd become partners in crime saving the veterans of Ishbal. Every FMA character has their own moral code to go by, even though this was not really original for me to do...and maybe even a tad bit extreme. Well...it is just something I wanted to get online right now, even though I haven't even written the main story yet. Chaotic eh? But still...here you have it. See ya next time.


End file.
